


Пока ты...

by Rizzzls



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzzls/pseuds/Rizzzls
Summary: Ичиго сидел в крепких объятиях своего занпакто и грелся в его сильных руках, успокаивая в нетерпении бьющееся сердце. Синигами жаждал сразиться с Яхве в развалинах Готея, в который должен был отправиться с минуты на минуту, но чертова тревога не желала его покидать.





	Пока ты...

**Author's Note:**

> Действия разворачиваются после того, как Ичиго во дворце КД узнает, кто его настоящий занпакто.

Во Дворце Короля душ спокойствие наполняло каждую витающую в небе частицу рейацу, превращая ее в крупицу умиротворения и безмятежности. Не было слышно ни единого звука, словно они не могли пробиться через несуществующий толстый барьер. Почти у самого края порхающего города спал рыжий синигами, согнувшийся и опирающийся на свою руку, локоть которой был поставлен на колено. Складка на лбу Ичиго разгладилась, наделяя лицо редкой расслабленностью. Мерное дыхание едва слышно слетало с губ.

Во внутреннем мире он сидел в крепких объятиях своего занпакто, не сводящего взгляда с небоскребов и уткнувшегося носом в шею синигами, на которой виднелись красные пятна после недавней близости. Ичиго грелся в сильных руках меча и успокаивал в нетерпении бьющееся сердце; его стук разносился по всему мертвому городу и чем-то напоминал барабанную установку, на которой играл искусный, но жестокий музыкант. Синигами жаждал сразиться с Яхве в развалинах Готея, в который должен был отправиться с минуты на минуту, но чертова тревога, наступающая со всех сторон, подобно смертоносной волне, не желала его покидать.

— Ичиго, — Зангетсу сильнее прижал к своей оголенной груди беспокойного хозяина, услышавшего свое имя словно через кромку льда. Пальцами он очерчивал кубики пресса на смуглом животе, ощущая, как расслабляются напряженные плечи и спина. Ичиго откинул голову назад, заглядывая в теплое золото сверкающих глаз своего бледного недоразумения, и поднял в негодовании бровь. — Ты боишься? — чуть слышно спросил занпакто, не осмеливаясь потревожить уютную тишину.

— Нет, — сразу же ответил Ичиго, ни на секунду не замешкавшись. Спустившийся с высоких небоскребов ветер игриво потрепал рыжие и белые пряди, сплетая их воедино, и унесся к соседним строениям. Синигами, подняв руку, взлохматил белую челку и тут же поймал на себе недовольный взгляд. — Я просто немного взволнован, — Ичиго накрыл ладонью обнимающую его руку хмыкнувшего Зангетсу, будто говорившего: «Врешь». — Я... — он смущенно опустил взгляд, не решаясь произнести заветную для себя и для него фразу, вытесняющую другие мысли. Синигами набирался смелости, хмурясь и кусая изнутри губы, а затем выпалил на одном дыхании: — Я рад, что ты оказался моим занпакто.

Зангетсу, пораженный искренними словами, которые эхом раздавались в его голове, не мог отвести глаз от счастливой улыбки Ичиго, не осмеливающегося посмотреть на лицо превратившегося в каменную глыбу занпакто. Воцарившуюся тишину можно было сравнить с тишиной во Дворце Короля душ.

— Зангетсу, — позвал Ичиго, в нерешительности переплетая их пальцы, — я...

— Пока ты зовешь меня по имени, — перебил альбинос, — я буду защищать тебя, — наклонился к лицу хозяина, чувствуя горячее дыхание на кончике носа и видя, как заалели его щеки. — Буду сражаться за тебя, — едва-едва коснулся открывшихся в ожидании потресканных, зацелованных губ. — Всегда буду на твоей стороне, мой глупый король. — Ичиго сам сократил расстояние между ними, сам положил руку на белый затылок, притягивая занпакто ближе, и первым поцеловал. Зангетсу, стискивая в руках своего синигами, чувствовал жар его щек, видел трепет рыжеватых ресниц и ласково улыбался, сминая губы.

Чужая рейацу, ворвавшаяся во внутренний мир, испугала воцарившийся покой, и тот мигом улизнул, подобно струсившему зайцу. Зангетсу, крепко обнимающий смущенного хозяина, разорвал поцелуй и нехотя отстранился.

— Тебе пора, Ичиго, — тихо произнес он, глядя в кофейные искрящиеся глаза, в темных зрачках которых отражалось его погрустневшее лицо. Ичиго кивнул и, проведя ладонью по спутавшимся волосам занпакто, начал медленно исчезать из внутреннего мира, почти тактильно ощущая прилив уверенности перед неминуемым боем.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана еще в 2015 году и выложена на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3613815


End file.
